warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Regenpelz (DC)
|Tod=SternenClanVickys Facebook-Seite |Todesgrund=Von herabfallendem Ast erschlagen worden |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Regenjunges (Rainkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Regenpfote (Rainpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Regenpelz (Rainwhisker) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Glanzfell |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Weißpelz |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Ampferschweif |Familie4=Bruder |FName4=Schlammfell |Familie5=Halbschwester |FName5=Rauchfell,Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie6=Halbbrüder |FName6=Dunkelstreif,Vickys Facebook-Seite Graustreif,Vickys Facebook-Seite Aschenpelz, Elderkit, Tulipkit |Mentor=Wolkenschweif |lebend=Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Feuersterns Mission, Der verlorene Krieger, Ein Clan in Not, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish |erwähnt=Der geheime Blick, Battles of the Clans}} Regenpelz (Original: Rainwhisker) ist ein dunkelgrauer Kater mit blauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Vor dem Sturm :Glanzfells Junge Regenjunges, Ampferjunges und Schlammjunges kommen zur Welt. :Beim Feuer ist Glanzfell mit ihren Jungen die letzte Königin, die das Lager verlässt. Im Maul trägt sie das kleinste Junge, wahrscheinlich Ampferjunges. Feuerherz beauftragt Langschweif und Mausefell, die anderen beiden Jungen zu tragen und immer in Glanzfells Nähe zu bleiben, da er denkt, sie würde nicht mehr weiterlaufen, wenn sie ihre Jungen nicht in Sicherheit wüsste. Als der DonnerClan beim FlussClan unterkommt, können die Jungen nicht trinken, weil der Rauch ihren Gaumen gereizt hat. Schmutzfell und Rußpelz geben ihnen Honig zur Besänftigung der von dem Rauch gereizten Schleimhaut. Gefährliche Spuren :Regenjunges und seine Geschwister sind weiterhin Junge. Sie reisen mit dem Rest des Clans zu den Sonnenfelsen. Stunde der Finsternis :Regenjunges wird zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern von Sandsturm trainiert, damit sie sich gegen den BlutClan verteidigen können. Er und seine beiden Geschwister wollen von Sandsturm ausgebildet werden, wenn sie Schüler sind. :Beim Kampf gegen den BlutClan bleiben Regenjunges und seine Wurfgeschwister im Lager, da sie noch zu jung sind, um zu kämpfen. :Sein Vater Weißpelz wird von Knochen, dem Zweiten Anführer des BlutClans umgebracht, jedoch von einigen Schülern gerächt. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Er ist zwischen ''Feuersterns Mission und Mitternacht mit seinem Bruder Schlammfell zum Krieger mit dem Namen Regenpelz ernannt worden. Seine Schwester wird erst in Mitternacht zur Kriegerin, weil sie sich eine Schulterverletzung am Donnerweg zugezogen hat und deshalb ihre Ausbildung für eine Weile hat unterbrechen müssen. Er geht mit Feuerstern auf die Suche nach den verschwundenen Katzen Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle. ''Mondschein :Er rennt zusammen mit Mausefell aus dem Lager an Blattpfote vorbei, ohne diese zu bemerken. Morgenröte :Regenpelz hilft mit, die Katzen von den Zweibeinern zu befreien. Sternenglanz :Zusammen mit den anderen kommt er im See-Territorium an. Als die DonnerClan-Katzen ihr neues Lager erreichen, fragt er, ob sie noch Frischbeute jagen sollen, aber Feuerstern verschiebt dies auf den nächsten Morgen. Regenpelz ist zusammen mit Farnpelz, Borkenpelz und Brombeerkralle auf Grenzpatrouille, als diese auf eine Patrouille des SchattenClans stößt. :Als sich die vier Clans zur Großen Versammlung zusammenfinden, rennt er auf Schwalbenschweif zu und will sie begrüßen, doch durch die neue Feindschaft zwischen den Clans bemerkt er, dass er keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr pflegen darf, da dies gegen das Gesetz der Krieger verstößt. Als auf der selben Großen Versammlung zwei Füchse auftauchten, verjagt er sie zusammen mit einigen anderen Kriegern. Rußpelz beauftragt ihn und Schlammfell später, ein paar Brombeerranken zu entfernen, die beiden stoßen dabei auf den neuen Heilerbau. Regenpelz ist zusammen mit Spinnenbein und Brombeerkralle auf Patrouille, als Nebelfuß auftaucht, die Feuerstern sprechen möchte. Er und Spinnenbein müssen daraufhin die Patrouille beenden. Dämmerung :Er ist mit bei der Patrouille zum WindClan, die überprüfen soll, ob Kurzbart seine Neun Leben bekommen hat, zusammen mit Eichhornschweif, Brombeerkralle und Aschenpelz. Sonnenuntergang :Er hat ein verdrehtes Bein, sagt jedoch, es sei nur ausgerenkt und Blattsee habe es ihm wieder eingerenkt. Er überbringt Ampferschweif die Nachricht von Schlammfells Tod. Zuvor meint Brombeerkralle, dass eine andere Katze das tun könne, aber Regenpelz besteht darauf, dass er das tun muss, da Ampferschweif seine und Schlammfells Schwester ist. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Er tritt nicht im Buch auf, es wird jedoch erwähnt, dass er während eines Sturms von einem herabfallendem Ast erschlagen worden ist. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Regenjunges wird zum Schüler ernannt und bekommt Wolkenschweif als Mentor zugewiesen. Regenpfote ist dabei, als Langschweif von dem Kaninchen angegriffen wird und erblindet. Er ist völlig entsetzt, hilft jedoch Rußpelz, die sich um den Verletzten kümmert und bringt ihr einige Studentenblumen. Er trägt Moos für das Nest des Ältesten zusammen. Wolkenschweif meint, dies sei eine gute Übung für ihn. :Als seine Mutter Glanzfell von einem Dachs bei den Schlangenfelsen getötet wird, um seinen Bruder Schlammpfote zu retten, trauern seine Geschwister und er um ihren Tod. Erst vor ein paar Monden war ihr Vater Weißpelz gestorben. Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Im Manga wird er als ''Regenschnurrhaar bezeichnet, was auch die wörtliche Übersetzung seines Originalnamens wäre. Er hilft dabei, die Katzen von den Zweibeinern zu befreien. ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not :Regenpfote rennt ins Lager, um zu berichten, dass Ampferpfote verletzt worden ist, als die Schüler von Streunern angegriffen wurde. Sonstiges *Regenpelz wird in Rabenpfotes Abenteuer als grauer und weißer Kater dargestellt. *Er wird in Der verlorene Krieger als Regenschnurrhaar bezeichnet, was auch die wörtliche Übersetzung seines Originalnamens wäre. *In Vor dem Sturm wird entweder er oder sein Bruder Schlammfell als Kätzin beschrieben. *Als er und seine Geschwister Jungen waren, wurde eines als geflecktes Kätzchen bezeichnet. *Regensturm ist nach ihm benannt, da Regenpelz und Regensturms Mutter Schwalbenschweif einmal gute Freunde waren. Familie *Mutter: Glanzfell *Vater: Weißpelz *Schwester: Ampferschweif *Bruder: Schlammfell *Halbschwester: Rauchfell *Halbbrüder: Graustreif, Dunkelstreif, Aschenpelz, Elderkit, Tulipkit *Großmütter: Frischbrise, Schneepelz *Großväter: Vipernzahn, Stachelkralle *Urgroßmütter: Mondblüte, Mohnröte, Flashnose *Urgroßväter: Windflug, Sturmschweif *Ururgroßmütter: Daisytoe, Fallowsong, Squirrelwhisker *Ururgroßvater: Rooktail, Grasbart, Eaglestorm *Tanten: Tüpfelblatt, Leopardenfuß *Onkel: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif *Großtanten: Rosenschweif, Heckenpfote, Blaustern *Urgroßonkel: Rabbitleap, Heronwing, Gänsefeder *Cousinen: Nachtjunges, Dunstjunges, Sandsturm *Cousins: Tigerstern, Langschweif, Graustreif, Wieselpfote, Lynxkit *Großcousinen: Nebelstern, Moosjunges *Großcousin: Steinfell *Nichten: Mohnfrost, Rußherz, Honigfarn, Lilienherz, Saatjunges *Neffe: Maulwurfpfote *Halbnichten: Federschweif, Blumenfall, Wurzellicht, Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eiswolke *Halbneffen: Sturmpelz, Hummelstreif, Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Birkenfall, Fuchssprung *Großnichten: Kirschfall, Distelschopf, Ampferstreif, Blattjunges, Honigjunges *Großneffen: Maulwurfbart, Rauchklang, Lerchenjunges *Halbgroßnichten: Lerche, Rosenblatt, Taubenflug, Efeusee *Halbgroßneffen: Baum, Unkenfuß Character Art Rainkit.byTopas.png|Junges Rainpaw.byTopas.png|Schüler Rainpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Schüler, alternativ (RA-Version) Rainwhisker.byTopas.png|Krieger Offizielle Artworks Regenpfote_Manga.png|Regenpfote in Ein Clan in Not Regenpelz.png|Regenpfote in Ein Clan in Not Zitate Quellen en:Rainwhiskerfr:Perle de Pluiecs:Dešťovousfi:Tihkuviiksiru:Сероусnl:Regensnor Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere